


This

by ladylunasolis



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Katara tries to be sneaky, Post-War, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, but can't light a candle, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylunasolis/pseuds/ladylunasolis
Summary: In which Katara tries to surprise the Fire Lord on his birthday, a few years after the war.  In the end, he is the one who surprises her.  A Katara-centric piece that paints a picture of how she fell for Zuko.Written for Zutara Week 2020: Day 3 - "Fuse."  Could also be seen as kind of a continuation of "Reunion."
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! As mentioned, this one could be tied to one of my other works. You don't have to read that one to understand this story, but I thought it was cute thinking of it that way :) Enjoy!

Katara looked left and right, saw no sign of the Fire Lord, and darted quickly down the hallway.She didn’t have much time and she only had a slim window to execute her plan.It was something she had never tried, but something she needed to get right.

But it was already 15 minutes until midnight and she still _couldn’t find a damn flint!_

What made midnight so important?The Fire Lord was completing another trip around the sun.Katara was reminded of this fact a few weeks ago when she received word of the next Fire-nationwide celebration.That was when she first arrived on ambassador business.She brought it up to Zuko the next time she saw him.

“Hey, Zuko - I just realized this is going to be the first time we’ll be able to celebrate your birthday!”She nudged him as they walked together by the pond, both having a short reprieve between different meetings and obligations. Zuko chuckled and shrugged, hands in his robe sleeves.The sun glinted off his crown.

“That’s really the best part about my birthday…” he replied, eyes on the ground.“To be honest, I don’t even like these big parties.I’d rather have it just, I don’t know, you and me.Plus the rest of the gang and uncle, if any of them were able to make it.”

And so, earlier in the night before the staff closed down the kitchens, Katara had gone and baked him a small birthday cake.The staff made no fuss about her as they were already used to seeing her around the grounds.She was determined to surprise him at midnight, and with the rest of the gang showing up later in the day for his celebration.She smiled to herself - it was not an easy task coordinating with everyone who was in different lands but it worked.

She went into the next kitchen, and still no luck with anything to strike a fire.Katara grimaced to herself. _I guess it makes sense in a palace with firebenders, you usually ask the closest one to help you out.At this time of night no one is expected to make any food._ She exited and continued her search.

She wasn’t exactly sure when it was that she noticed her feelings were more than that of a close friend.Obviously, she and Zuko _were_ close friends but she thought about him often.In the time apart she would find herself thinking about her hands over him as she healed him a few times after his agni kai, his look of appreciation as he peered up at her.How his lips would form her name: “Thank you, Katara.”

She would feel butterflies, which she hadn’t felt since Jet.Because of her history with Jet, she had become wary of the feeling.That flutter meant she could be blinded, or fooled.She never thought Zuko and Jet were the same but she knew herself and when she felt like that about a guy, she was scared of feeling too much.Besides, Aang really cared about her and he had proven that many times.Even gave up the ultimate Avatar state for her…so that meant something, right?

It turns out down the line that still meant they were destined to be best friends.Over time both Katara and Aang grew older, priorities and interests changed.It was a completely mutual and kind parting of romantic ways, which Katara was thankful for.

Katara groaned.She was running out of time!During her trip down memory lane, she still hadn’t found a way to light his candles.She hastily made her way back to the kitchen closest to Zuko’s quarters and did a once over of the kitchen.She retrieved the small cake and inspected it.

She knew he would be awake, as they would often sit up together and vent about their day.One of the tough things about politics was working with people you didn’t really like, but knowing there was a benefit to a professional relationship and it was ultimately to do good.Zuko was able to stand up for himself, and set boundaries when needed, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be annoyed with a personality.Katara found he was quite funny when he opened up, and made horrible impressions of his most outspoken diplomat.

Half the time she wondered if he really liked doing impressions, or if he just liked seeing her crack up until she wasn’t even making a sound.At times, she would double over and end up falling onto his bed, and stay there as the rest of the conversation would continue.Zuko would tell her about his progress in the search for his mother, share the guilt he sometimes feels regarding his younger sister.About the first times he learned to be happy while wearing green, and kissing a girl before running away.He would listen as she talked about her journeys to clean the rivers, Ozai-loyalists she would leave stuck in ice after they would challenge her (and bad mouth Zuko).About when the sky has lights that change color yearly back home, what kind of person she wanted to be five years from now.About the first guy who broke her heart and why it didn’t work out with Aang.

“I kinda know what you mean.Me and Mai, eventually we just didn’t want the same things anymore,” he replied.“She’s a great person, but there was just something more.”

The last night she visited him, Zuko turned to face her.They were both on their sides, space between them, but maybe a little less space than there needed to be on his huge bed.His voice was more quiet now, a little more gravelly.His hair was down, longer than before, and his black locks were overlapping the ends of hers.Katara idly wondered what it would be like if it was their fingers that were intertwined.They had stayed talking longer than usual and Katara was beginning to drift off.

“I know we always vent,” she chuckled, eyes closing slowly.“But what’s your favorite part of your day…?”

Katara chalked it up to Zuko thinking she was already asleep.She almost was, until after a few moments she heard him sigh.

“This.”

The butterflies were flapping their wings strongly in her stomach now, no big deal, just a mini maelstrom.Katara never brought that word up, and neither had Zuko.She had woken up barely before he did, and slipped out of the room to avoid any weird rumors.But things between them had been good, though different.It was like they were both keeping a secret from each other, and at the same time hoping the other would find out. _Maybe it really was just a dream?_ Either way, she couldn’t get it out of her mind, couldn’t stop that word from repeating itself in that damn bedroom voice.

With a sigh, she carefully made her way to Zuko’s quarters.She knew he wouldn’t think any less of her, but what kind of cake came without lit candles?She stood at his door and paused, knuckles hovering above the wood.She couldn’t shake her nerves and told herself to _get it together Katara, you’ve knocked on his door before!_

Zuko opened the door shortly after her staccato knock, a smile on his face when he met her eyes, and his expression changed to one being impressed when he saw her offering.

“Happy birthday, Zuko,” Katara sung, genuinely happy to be here for him.He moved aside for her to step in and she did so, making her way to his desk.

“Thank you, Katara, I’m…I’m really surprised,” Zuko managed to say.He put his hands up, “I don’t know what to say.No one’s ever done this for me at midnight.Thank you, Katara.This means a lot.”

“Well, I wanted this to be special…” she turned and frowned, before giving a sheepish smile.“But as you can see I couldn’t find anything to light the candles with at this time of night!I’m sorry.”

“This is definitely special.”Zuko chuckled and moved closer to her, placing her between him and the desk.His eyes remained on her when she felt a heat by her hip.She looked down and saw a small, controlled flame in his hand and smiled.“Don’t you worry about the flame…I got it covered.”

He lit the candles and Katara instructed him to sit down, and sung him a little song.Zuko closed his eyes as he made his wish.Katara took this chance to admire his face in this moment of vulnerability, thought of kissing him if it weren’t for the fact she would burn herself in the process. _Hell, maybe it’s worth the_ risk.Zuko blew the candles out in one breath and Katara clapped lightly, giving a small cheer.

As she removed the plates that were stacked underneath the cake, and utensils from her pockets, she couldn’t help but wonder.“So…what did you wish for?”

Zuko gently took the plate she offered in his left hand and placed it on the table, before taking her right hand in his.Katara’s heart raced as he stood up to meet her, the table no longer in the way.He placed her hand on his heart and she felt the steady thrum underneath her palm.She was pretty sure the butterflies in her stomach were close to dying with how erratic they were flying around.Zuko’s golden eyes searched hers for any protest, other hand going to her cheek, before dipping his lips close to hers.

“This.”

And he closed the gap between them, gently, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted to.Katara did not want to and as a matter of fact, she found herself letting a breath out that she didn’t even know she was holding.She turned her head for a better angle, and was the first to deepen the kiss.Her hands went to the base of his neck, into his hair, and his hand that was freed dropped to her waist to pull her even closer.She reveled in the feel of his strong hands, his body against hers, and leaned into him so much Zuko eventually leaned on the table himself.He was a better kisser than she even thought he would be, and yet respectful enough to let her lead the way for this first moment of contact.Firebenders could heat their body up right?Because she was on fire from his touches.

They eventually pulled away, Zuko resting his forehead on Katara’s.They were both flushed and breathing heavier than before, but they were both happy.He kissed her forehead and she giggled, tilting her face up towards him.

“Honestly, that’s the answer I was hoping for.”

And Zuko grinned at her before capturing her lips with his once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of ran away on me, I kept writing and before I knew it, I had to tell myself to tone down the ending...truth be told, I could've taken this to a fluffy smut level but...I wasn't sure how it would be received. Would anyone be interested if I wrote a second, mature chapter? Let me know in the comments! If anything, I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
